Richie Cheasedust
Richie Cheasedust is a character living in Garbage Island that can be found in Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence . He is one of the many residents that are under a serious disagreement about your decision of leaving Garbage Island. Appearance and Personality Richie is a middle aged adult, with a rounded face shape. His eyes are slanted and in a down-turned direction. He has a medium size snub nose and his mouth is big. He wears a yellow fire tank-top alongside emerald bracelets and black pants. Despite his height, Richie is a very sensitive person. He always carries around a worried look. Alongside this he is very shy as we can see that he has a crush on Roland and is scared of showing it to the others Garbage Island residents. But instead he defends Roland every time he can. He also believes that Garbage Island is the best place out there and trying to leave it is unaccountable. Story Richie Cheasedust is a resident of Garbage Island, and one of the few who actually likes Roland, in Richie's case, to the point where he says he has "eternal passion" for Roland. The first encounter with him happens when you're outside Roland's House. You can see him watching over it and after noticing you alongside Georgy he warns agressively to not do anything to the house, just to after leave begging you not to tell Roland any of this. (This last moment is the first hint about Richie having a crush on Roland and thus showing how he hides away from him). Before Roland's fight he confronts you but it's immediately stopped and deeply believes that Roland will end with you once and for all. He can be found before the fight with Roland, where he threatens Alex. After the fight, he can be seen trying to destroy Georgy's boat, angry that they've killed Roland, and baffled that they would want to leave to begin with. During this scene, you're given two options. The choice affects how the event turns out. *If the player chooses the "There isn't anything to stay for." option, Richie takes it as a personal insult and cries out that that his life isn't nothing, then attacks you. * If the player chooses the "Please Stop" option, Richie will admit that "All he ever did was for Roland." and will let Alex, Georgy and Joel leave Garbage Island without further violence. Battle Richie's battle fight is one of the easiest in the game. His only source of attack is Slice that does little damage (Except for when he has the Rage status on his hands) and it's usually worsened by the Cry action. You should prevent any source of damage by spamming Disarming Chop every time he picks up again his weapon. He also gives free scares with Realization which is very typical to appear and puts himself in the Spooked status. However, do not understimate Richie. Its Slices, if they hit and crit, can deal upwards of 600 Damage to anyone in your party. Try to keep him Disarmed, Scared or Stunned at all times lest you get your party wiped and have to start the Roland confrontation all over again. Location * Garbage Island ** Roland's House (Pre-Roland confrontation) ** Moist Arena (During Roland confrontation) ** Soaking Docks (After Roland fight, optional fight.)Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Garbage Island Enemies Category:Garbage Island Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Chapter 1 Enemies